What the Heart Wants
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya has been sent to the world of the living to figure out what has been causing people, hollows, and some soul reapers along the way. What happens when his mission suddenly has to involve Ichigo's little sister, Karin? Please RXR, I suck at summaries.


What the Heart Wants, Part 1: It Doesn't Matter

Karin blinked as she walked into her house, and saw the people waiting there. It took her a moment to realize that it was the soul reapers

that usually frequented their house. Rangiku, Rukia, and Yumachika were sitting on the couch, arguing over something. Ikkaku and Toshiro were

meditating on the floor, but obviously becoming annoyed at the arguing. While Renji was facing her and Yuzu from the door to the kitchen, and

looking slightly guilty at having been caught snitching food. She glanced over at her sister when she sighed and shuffled out of her shoes.

"Ichigo! Get down here right this instant!" She shouted and Karin fought back a laugh as she faced the people glancing at her sister

in surprise, and wasn't all surprised when Yuzu bowed to them.

"I'm sorry to excuse myself so suddenly, but I need to go shopping for dinner. If you want, tell me what you like and I'll fix it tonight." She stated,

but Karin didn't listen for the rest. She bypassed them all and headed for her room. She was running late as it was, and couldn't get distracted by

the others. Her soccer game was going to start soon, and she should already be half-way there. She quickly changed and was about to leave when

her phone started to ring, she placed it to her ear as she reached for the doorknob.

"Hello?" She asked, only to jump and hold her phone away from her as one of her friends started to scream in her ear.

'Karin! It's terrible! Yoshima canceled! What are we going to do?!' He shouted, and she froze. Someone canceling meant forfeiting, and she

refused to do such a thing. Especially sense that she had been waiting for this match a while now, it was against their greatest rivals. No way

was she going to let this stop her. She blinked and smiled as an idea suddenly entered her head, or more importantly, a certain soul reaper captain.

"Yo! Shut it and listen. Do we still have Toshiro Hitsugaya on the roster?" She asked, listening as she heard him ruffle through the papers.

The line was silent for a moment as he studied the paper he needed.

'Yeah, as a substitute player. But how are we...'

"Just leave that part to me. We'll be there in fifteen minutes, so get the team ready." She stated, snapping her phone close, dashed into the

hall, and crashed into a disgruntle looking Ichigo. She glanced at him for a moment, smiled as she grabbed his hand, and then started dragging him

to the living room.

"Karin?!" He asked, and she glanced behind her to glance at him.

"Yoshima canceled for today's game. Help me convince Toshiro to play instead." She stated, waited for him to nod and released him. Ichigo

smiled, knowing that all she really had to do was ask the white haired captain, he would at first put up a front, but still go in the end. They entered

the living room, and blinked in surprise to see that only Toshiro and Renji was sitting there.

"Where'd everyone go?" Karin asked, approaching the still meditating man.

"With your sister. To help carry her bags, and most likely convince her to buy them useless things." Toshiro stated, and Karin huffed. They

were wasting their time, Yuzu only bought the necessities and nothing else. Shrugging she plopped herself down beside Toshiro, drawing a suspicious

gaze from him when she smiled at him.

"Well, since you have nothing else to do. Will you play soccer with my team? We're down a member and really need the help." She stated, and

waited as he sighed and glanced at her.

"Why would I want to play soccer?" He asked, and she frowned slightly. Both glanced up as Ichigo came nearer.

"Come on Toshiro. We'll all go, I haven't seen Karin play for awhile. And there is no way I'm leaving you and Renji alone in my house." Ichigo

stated, causing Karin to laugh slightly as a nerve ticked above Toshiro's eye.

"Then take Renji so I won't have to watch him, and play for Karin's team." He stated, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

"Ichigo can't play. He's obviously not a high schooler anymore. Where as you are short enough, and look young enough, to be one." She chirped,

and tensed as he suddenly shot to his feet and glared down at her. She quickly got to her feet, blinking in surprise as she still had to look up slightly to

meet his now amused gaze.

"Wow. Now you're the perfect height for a high school student. So will you?" She asked, smiling at his dumbfounded look. He sighed and hung his head

slightly and gave her an annoyed look.

"Fine. I'll play on your soccer team, but just so you know I am here on a mission. So this will be a onetime thing, understood?" He asked, she

smiled and nodded.

"Understood. Now come on you three or we'll be late." She stated, and dragged them toward the door so they could leave.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled, and he watched as she slammed her foot into the ball, sending it between two men from the other team, he jumped

slightly, bounced the ball off his chest, and then narrowed his eyes as he aimed for the goal. He swung his foot with as much might as he could, and

sent the ball rocketing toward the goal, the goalie didn't even had a chance to stop it as it hit the net with a faint 'fsssh' sound. He sighed as Karin's team

cheered, slightly annoyed since it had been Karin and him doing all the work. The other members of her team had just passed the ball to them, even

when they had been open for a clear shot.

"Hey, Toshiro. Have you got a place to stay tonight or are you going back to the soul society?" Karin asked quietly, as he watched her pull away

from the rest of the group. He shook his head, answering for both questions. He knew what was coming next when she smiled and crossed her hands

behind her head.

"Then you can stay at our place, we have more than enough room. Also it should help with whatever your mission is since our house seems to be

a hot spot for weird things to happen." She stated, and he huffed.

"You mean since the Kurosaki's just have a knack for getting themselves into trouble." He stated, smiling slightly as she huffed and gave him a

warning glare, but blew the intimidating image as she smiled. He tensed suddenly as he sensed bloodlust toward him. Glancing around carefully he

blinked in surprise to see some of the men on both teams giving him death glares. It seemed that Karin had some admirers that wasn't to happy

to see her being so friendly with him.

"So. What's the mission anyway?" She asked, drawing his attention back to her. He glanced her over, surprised to suddenly see that she had

grown out more now that she was in high school, and he could also tell that she would grow even more beautiful when she entered adulthood.

"An abnormal spiritual pressure has appeared a few times in the area, and with each time it appeared hollows, humans, and even a few soul

reapers have disappeared. I'm going to be staying here acting like I have some vacation time, or something, to hopefully lure out whatever possesses this

strange spiritual pressure." He stated, his eyes wondering back to the males around them. Their hate rage had actually increased, and he wasn't so sure

how to feel at the looks her own team was giving at her. It was obvious that they didn't like him, but these glares were starting to turn toward her, and it

looked like they were planning something.

"Then our place would be ideal. Ichigo could be your back up, should you need it." She joked, Toshiro nodded, felt the glares grow stronger as well

as his worry.

"Karin! Toshiro! You two were awesome out there, I actually forgot how good you were, Karin." Ichigo stated, running up to them, followed by an

impressed looking Renji. Toshiro watched as Karin just smiled at her brother's praise, and couldn't help but to smile as how happy that one statement

had made her. He figured that either sister would do something like that, since their brother was usually to busy to be around them and see how they

were getting along every day.

"Hey Karin! Come here for a second." One of her teammates shouted, and Toshiro shot a glare his way as Karin quickly bided his call and joined

her teammates. He was so focused on her that he had completely missed that Ichigo had moved closer to him.

"Guess Karin's already asked you to stay?" The substitute soul reaper asked, Toshiro glanced briefly in his direction to give a nod, but returned his

gaze back to the huddled group. He had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen, and he prayed that it didn't have to deal with Karin.

"I also gave her a rundown of the situation. I figured that she at least should also know what was going on, since she is also effected and can

sense spiritual pressure." He stated, knowing that Ichigo would have preferred to keep everyone in his family in the dark, mostly so they wouldn't try to

help and get hurt in the process. But Toshiro thought that she would best be even safer if she did know. That way she knew that if she felt something off

about someone's energy then she would, hopefully, have the common sense to stay away and alert one of the soul reapers that would be scattered

throughout the city.

"Speaking of the situation. Have you sensed anything out of the ordanary yet, Captain Hitsugaya?" Reji asked, and he sighed and finally faced the

two men.

"No. Nothing yet. But I have been thinking of something. Miyori said that the hollows have been disappearing, along with humans and even a few

soul reapers. The humans' disappearance I can understand, but what is strong enough to erase hollows and soul reapers and only leave an untraceable

amount of spiritual pressure? Even the arrancares gave more than whatever this is, and they were skilled and powerful." He stated, and saw the worry

that he felt inside reflect in their eyes.

"Man. That is something." Ichigo stated, while Renji just started to think about what the captain had said. Only to frown as something came to him

and he faced the captain.

"Even if, whatever, is doing this. Wouldn't there still be souls around here? Ever since we arrived I was expecting to see souls everywhere but

even those are missing." He stated, both Toshiro and Ichigo blinked in surprise. The red-haired man was right, Karakura town was a hot-spot for spirits,

but even they were missing.

"So there are four entities that are missing. This just isn't adding up. Hollows can kill other hollows, as well as humans and souls, but these aren't

deaths. It's almost as if whatever this thing is, it is draining them of their energy and using it for itself." Toshiro stated, the men fell quiet deep in their own

thoughts. The silence was suddenly broken by a furious scream from Karin, and they turned just in time to see her slug one of her teammates and then

start running off.

"What the hell are you implying?" Karin stated, glancing at her so-called friends in confusion and hurt. Their conversation had started off simple

enough with congratulations going around for their victory, but then Shoshi, their goalie had spoke up by bad mouthing Toshiro and her. Now she stared

them down, praying that she wasn't really hearing what she thought she was hearing.

"Oh come on, Karin. That guys all you hardly talk about, and it's always in praise. Also, with you acting this defensive you can't really blame us for

thinking this way." Another stated, and she balled her hand into a fist.

"Yeah, Karin. I mean, damn if it was that simple to get you in bed I would have done so long ago. But I didn't know you were that desperate and

pathetic." Shoshi stated, Karin saw red, heard herself scream, slam her fist into his jaw, and then took off running. How could they have said those kind

fo things? They were supposed to be her friends, weren't they? Why did they say those things? Were they afraid that she would hang more with Toshiro

instead of them? Sure she liked Toshiro, but she didn't think she liked him that way. Did she? She bit her bottom lip as she ran, knowing she probably

couldn't face any of the others' company now with these thoughts.

"Karin! Wait!" She heard Toshiro yell, but instead pick up the pace. He was the last person she needed to comfort her right now. She didn't want

him to know what those men had stated, surely he would be disgusted with her because of it. There was no way that he could ever see her past anything

except one of Ichigo's little sisters, and for some reason that hurt her even more than what her friends had just said to her. Maybe she did like the white

haired captain, but she knew that it wouldn't work out, he was only here on missions. Nothing else.

"Karin! STOP!" He shouted, and she gasped as his hand firmly grabbed her wrist and yanked her backwards. She went wide-eyed as a truck

roared by only a mere foot in front of her. She glanced around as she leaned against his chest, realizing that she had been running straight for the busy

road, and right into the path of the speeding truck. She tensed as she felt Toshiro carefully turn her to face him, but kept her eyes to the ground. If he

hadn't been following her, she would have been hit.

"Karin?" She heard the question and risked looking up, swallowing hard as she saw the concern and fear in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, and

squeezed her eyes tight to try and fight the tears that wanted to make themselves known. Only to blink them open in surprise as she found herself being

pulled into his embrace, blushing slightly as his breath wisped against her neck.

"Are you alright?" He whispered beside her ear, she then realized that she was trembling. Although from fear or his closeness, she did not know.

Instead of answering she fisted the back of his shirt into her hands and hid her face on his shoulder. She wasn't okay, she was scared, hurt, and was

being a trouble for those she cared for. How could she be alright? Today should have been nothing but fun, but it had turned into a mess. Had turned _her_

into a mess. She inhaled deeply and then carefully exhaled before stepping away from him.

"I'm fine Toshiro. They just said some things that got to me is all." She whispered, knowing that he knew there would be more to it, but prayed that

he would just let it be. Thankfully he did, brushed his thumb beneath her eye to capture an escaped tear, and then moved beside her to escort her back

to the others.

"Do you want to talk about what they said?" He asked, and she shook her head automatically.

"No. It's nothing really to worry about. Although, I guess that I'll be finding me some knew friends now." She stated, trying to make it sound like a

joke, but even she heard the hollowness in her voice. They walked in silence for a moment, but she glanced over at Toshiro when he sighed and glanced

at her sadly.

"I already know that whatever they said, it had something to do with me. So, I will understand if you avoid me after this." He stated with a small

smile, but she could tell that if she did follow through with that, it would practically kill him inside. She smiled and shook her head, glancing away from his

confused look.

"No. If anything I will be avoiding them from here on out. I don't need friends that would turn on me like that, and I don't need them if they are willing

to say what they said." She whispered, and sighed as she glanced back up with him with a smile. Glade that he didn't seem disappointed in her for her

decision.

"By the way, Toshiro. Where is Ichigo and Renji?" She asked, and blinked in surprise as he suddenly tensed and straightened with a horrified look.

From the way he was looking, he had just realized that they hadn't followed him.

"Toshiro?" She asked, when he pinched the bridge of his nose, and squeezed his eyes closed.

"They're back at the park." He mumbled, and she froze. She didn't think Renji would do anything, but Ichigo on the other hand. She grabbed his

wrist and started running for the park again.

"Why in the world would you leave them with those guys?" She shouted, glancing back at Toshiro who was right on her heels.

"I was only thinking of making sure that you were alright and didn't get hurt." He stated, and she blinked as her heart stuttered and felt heat rush

across her cheeks. Shaking those thoughts away she focused on where she was running, groaning as the park came into view, and she could hear

Ichigo shouting at the younger men. As they came onto the scene she had to admit that she was surprised, everyone was there. Rukia, Rangiku,

Yumachika, Ikkaku, and Yuzu were stopping Ichigo, and Renji, from attacking the men. But the insults and threats that her brother and his friend were

shouting were still scary and graphic enough to put fear into the men's' hearts. She gave a small smile and moved into their views, Ichigo's and Renji's

threats stopped as they glanced at her in worry. Giving them reassuring smiles, even though she knew that they could tell that she had been crying, she

then moved toward the group.

"I've given it some thought now, and decided that I'm quitting the team. You can remove my name from the roster and delete my number from

your phones." She stated, gripping her left arm tightly with her right hand. She watched as surprised looks crossed their faces and some looked like they

had been slapped. Shoshi stepped forward, his eyes blazing in anger.

"What the hell, Karin!? This team is nothing without you." He shouted, clenching his hands into fists. Karin swallowed softly and shrugged her

shoulders, trying to put on a brave face.

"Not my problem anymore. You should have thought of that before saying those things to me. So, if you will excuse me. I'll be leaving now." She

stated, turning away from them and heading toward her sister and brother. Only to gasp as a hand clamped down on her forearm, and tugged her

backwards. Glancing backwards she saw Shoshi raising his other fisted hand.

"Don't you dare think that you can just walk away from the team, bitch." He growled, she winced and tried to pull her arm free while squeezing her

eyes closed. A sharp sounding 'thwap' caused her to glance up and she tensed as she saw Toshiro staring the man down. Shoshi's fist caught in his

hand, and from the way Shoshi was wincing, Toshiro had it gripped tighter than it looked.

"And don't you dare think you'll get away with threatening Karin like that." Toshiro growled, bending the fist back sharply, causing Shoshi to release

Karin and kneel in the grass from the pain. Still, Shoshi glared up at him.

"The bitch deserves it. Deserting the team just so she can slut around with the likes of you." He growled, and Karin flinched as Shoshi gave a

pained cry as Toshiro tightened his hold even more.

"Let me tell you this. First off, there is nothing between us. The only way she even knows me is because of her brother. Second, the reason as to

why she is walking away is because you all pushed her away. So don't you dare say she turned her back on you, when you turned your backs on her."

He growled, releasing the man and turning away. Only to glance back at him after a step.

"Also, for a warning, ever raise your fist to her again, and you'll get all of us. Understand?" He asked, motioning to the group that now surrounded

her. Shoshi swallowed audible, gave a quick nod, and then quickly got to his feet and back peddled to the soccer group. She watched as Toshiro nodded

and started toward them again, ushered her in front of him, and they lead the way home. The walk was quiet, and Karin could feel their concern gazes

going to her every now and then, and couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded. She sighed mentally in relief as she opened the door to their house,

without missing a step she quickly shed her shoes, and dashed to her room and away from their concerned looks. Locking her door she collapsed onto

her bed and squeezed a pillow to her chest. For some reason she suddenly felt alone, confused, and depressed, when she knew she shouldn't be. She

blinked and glanced toward her door as a faint knock sounded, moving slowly she oened the door and glanced at Toshiro in surprise.

"Did you need something, Toshiro?" She asked, and frowned as he gave a small shake of his head.

"Yuzu asked if I would come up and see if you needed anything." He stated, she gave a small smile and shook her head. Then leaned against

her door frame as she stared into his cool blue eyes.

"I'm fine, but could you tell her that I'm not hungry so I'll probably miss supper." She stated, noticing the slight worry that entered his eyes, but was

silently thankful when he nodded.

"I will tell her." He stated, they stood in silent for a moment and then Karin smiled and stepped forward. Boldly she wrapped her arms around his

neck and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck.

"Thanks for today Toshiro. You know exactly how to make me feel better." She whispered, released him and then retreated into her room with a

small blush on her face.

"Goodnight, Karin." He whispered, she glanced over her shoulder, nodded, and then closed the door.

Toshiro sighed as the hot water from the shower pelted over his skin. He rested his head against the cool shower tiles, and closed his eyes as he

recalled the feeling of Karin within his embrace. She had felt soft, warm, and fragile. Like a single wrong move, or a wrong word, would have shattered

her. After the initial shock of her hugging him, he had turned and went back down stairs to tell Yuzu that her sister wouldn't be joining them for supper.

Ichigo had then stated that he should take a shower as supper was started, Toshiro just nodded and headed for the bath. Now he was alone in his

thoughts, and all he could think about was they way Karin had looked at the park. When she had pulled away from the group, she looked like she was

breaking, and all he could think to do was go after her. He had bypassed the men that he so badly wanted to hurt, and quickly caught up with her, trying to

call out and make her stop. He had grown worried when she just picked up speed at his shouts, but the moment he saw that she was heading straight

for the road, his heart had plummeted. Thankfully he had covered enough ground between them that he had been able to grab her wrist as she moved it

backwards, and pulled her into his chest just as she stepped right into the road, right as a truck had gone roaring past. He had held her tightly against his

chest, just thankful that he had gotten to her in time. But his heart still yearned for her as she gave him a heartbroken look, with tear filled eyes. All he

wanted to do at that moment was wrap her tightly in his hold, and make sure nothing ever happened to her again.

He sighed and shook his head, causing small droplets of water to fling onto the walls. He was getting sidetracked on an important mission, and

couldn't afford it. But he also couldn't afford to push Karin away sense it had been his presence that had caused her grief in the first place. Not to mention

that she had found a way deep into his heart, and also that if he, personally , ever hurt her Ichigo would never trust him again, if he didn't kill him that is.

No, he wouldn't add to her misery, but he wouldn't act on his feeling and would try to counteract her actions if necessary, for now at least. Feeling that he

had solved his problem for now, he quickly rinsed off and shut off the shower before drying off and heading for the kitchen. Their plan would start

tomorrow, and he had to make sure that there weren't any problematic situations he had to work out.

"Rangiku?! You did what?!" Toshiro shouted, glaring at the bubbly and busty woman across from him. The woman giggled, while everyone looked

at her as if she had gone insane.

"Oh, come on, Captain. You know it's a great idea. That way you'll basically be in the center of Karakura town, so you'll be able to sense anything

abnormal the moment it occurs." Rangiku stated, placing some more food onto her plate before taking a bite. Toshiro inhaled deeply, tampering down the

urge to strangle the woman. He slowly exhaled and glared at her.

"Then I could have just waited on top of the building. You didn't have to enroll me into Yuzu and Karin's school." He growled, only to grit his teeth

as the woman just waved it off.

"This way you can blend in more naturally. Besides, Yuzu was telling me earlier that a new guy was starting their school. He came to Karakura a

few weeks ago, the exact same time that the disappearances started happening. So, I thought it was suspicious and enrolled you as well so you can see

if there's a connection." She stated, and Toshiro blinked. A new boy coming in the same time the disappearances started occurring? That was suspicious.

He glanced over at Yuzu, to see her smiling slightly, no doubt enjoying all the fuss that was going on.

"Do you know anything else about the new guy?" He asked, causing the young woman to glance at him. She seemed to think a moment before

shaking her head.

"Our homeroom teacher told us his name, but I can't really recall what it was. Sorry." She stated, he tsked slightly, but didn't hold it against her. He

sighed and glanced at his lieutenant again.

"Fine. I'll go along with it. But, in return for going with the add on of your plan, all of your paper work better be done by the time I get back." He

growled, ignoring her sudden puppy eyes and pout to focus on his meal. The meal itself was over fairly quickly, and the others lingered around for a while,

because they knew that once they got back to the soul society they would have nothing to do because they had to wait for his call when he did sense

something. But it wasn't long after Yuzu went to bed that everyone started to get up to leave, Toshiro waved Ichigo to bed saying that he would see the

others off.

"Good luck Captain Hitsugaya." Renji stated, as the gate started to open. Rangiku smiled and waved before following behind the other lieutenant.

The others just nodded and left, he waited until the gate completely disappeared and then headed back inside and up to Ichigo's room. He huffed as he

saw the bedding on the floor and moved to lay down, only to stop when Ichigo sat up. He met the young man's glare, and saw the worry deep in his eyes.

"If that new guy is the reason behind all of this. Will my sisters still be safe?" He asked, and he frowned. He thought a moment, knowing that Ichigo

still had his own duties to attend to.

"I will watch over your sisters. I promise. If I even sense that the man is a danger to them, I will find some way to draw his attention." He stated,

and watched as Ichigo nodded. But still saw the worry in his eyes.

"Also. I'll signal you with an increase with my spiritual pressure." He stated, and saw relief enter his eyes as he nodded. He laid down on the

bedding, staring up at the ceiling as he listened as Ichigo's breathing evened out. He had really put himself in a spot this time, he sighed and rolled over

onto his side. Karin he could handle, since he had every class with her, thanks to Rangiku, but Yuzu was only in a few of their classes. He sighed as he

shook his head, he would just have to figure it out on the way. With a final sigh he closed his eyes and relaxed his body, worrying now would just cause

him to be on edge tomorrow, and that was something he couldn't risk.

"Toshiro. Toshiro, it's time to get up!" He heard Karin shout before banging lightly on the door. He sighed and opened his eyes as he sat up in the

bedding. Glancing over, he blinked in surprise as he saw that Ichigo had already left, and that he had actually slept through it. Another soft banging caused

him to get to his feet and stretch slightly.

"I'm up and getting ready Karin. No need to bust down the door." He stated, heard a mumble from the other side and started to remove his shirt.

He folded it nicely and placed it on Ichigo's bed and reached for his other clothes. Only to jump out of his skin when the door opened and Karin walked in.

He watched as she glanced at him, tensing as she moved closer, and blinked in surprise when she shoved a uniform into his hands.

"That's the school's uniform. Better put it on now, because we need to leave early. Yuzu and I have some things we need to do before class, and

you need to meet the teacher before homeroom. By the time you get ready breakfast will be too. See ya soon." She stated, moving back out of the room,

leaving him flustered and slightly embarrassed. Why did she just walk in like nothing was wrong when he was half naked? Then he remembered that she

did live with her father and older brother, and suspected seeing a man's chest didn't bother her, or Yuzu, one bit. Giving a sigh at his idiotic behavior, he

straightened out the uniform, glared at it, and then proceeded to put it on.

Karin felt a blush spreading across her face as she descended the steps and moved toward the kitchen. Living with Ichigo and her father, usually,

seeing a man's chest had no affect on her. But Toshiro's had, big time. It showed how well and how constant he worked out, with slightly wide

shoulders, sculpted chest and abs that lead to a narrow waist. He really had changed from the last time that she had seen him, and it made her want him

all the more. But she knew that it wouldn't work out between them, he believed in discipline and being strict. While she believed in having fun and being

easy going. She sighed and glanced up as she entered the kitchen, smiling as she saw Yuzu flitting about, getting everything ready.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked, gaining her twin sister's gaze for a brief second before it returned to the stove.

"Please set the table for just the three of us. Father and Ichigo have already left for today." She stated, Karin nodded and moved to the cabinets to

get the plates and glasses. After setting them on the table she got place mats and arranged them accordingly. A few minutes later she heard the stairs

creak slightly, and looked up when Toshiro moved into the room in his uniform, only missing the tie.

"The tie is part of the dress code Toshiro, you're gonna get fussed at if you don't have it." Karin stated, slightly taken back that he hadn't thought of

that himself. She watched as an irritated look came over his face and he shook his head.

"They can fuss all they want. Bad enough I have to wear the uniform, I'm not strangling myself as well." He stated, and she smiled. Slightly

surprise that he wasn't going to follow the dress code regulations. Giving a shrug she sat down as Yuzu entered the room, placing food on the table.

"Time to eat you two." She chirped as she took her seat and started passing the food around. Karin watched as Toshiro took the seat between

them, and felt her heart flutter slightly. She couldn't be attracted to him. She frowned slightly as she took a bite of her food. Not to mention you'll be nothing

but a distraction to him. Her subconscious stated, and she sighed inwardly as it started to point out her weaknesses and failures. All she would be to him

at the moment was a hindrance, nothing but someone who would slow down his mission. Someone he would have to protect, because she was to weak

to protect herself. She quickly finished her meal and then stood and collected her dishes.

"I'll wait for you guys out front." She stated, moving into the kitchen to dispose of her dishes and then moved to the door to collect her shoes. She

walked outside, knowing that she was probably confusing them with her weird behavior, but couldn't work up the nerve to care. She moved to the side

and started kicking her soccer ball between her feet. Occasionally making it hop into the air, and she sighed as the action caused her to think about the

day before. She didn't know why her friends had suddenly jumped her like that. They had acted almost...jealous? That couldn't be right. What did they

have to be jealous about? It wasn't like any of them liked her that way, or at least never seemed to like her that way. Sure they occasionally flirted with

her, and she would just laugh it off or punch them. Telling them to stop teasing her before she pounded them into the ground. Giving another sigh she

allowed the ball to drop to the ground and leaned against the side of the house. She wasn't someone to be lusted after, sure she had developed some

since she entered high school, but she was still mostly the same tomboy that they all knew. She wasn't one of those models that they were always

talking about, and couldn't figure out why they had acted like they had. She glanced down at the soccer ball and frowned. She loved playing soccer, but

now that she wasn't part of the team she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"Guess I'll have to find another hobby." She whispered to herself, just as she heard the front door open. Giving a final sigh she pushed off the

house and met them at the front gate. Giving them a smile to show that she was okay, and then lead the way to the school. They stayed in silence for a

while, only to be disturbed when shop people greeted them and asked if they wanted to try a special. Which they always declined.

"Something tells me this is why you guys leave so early." Toshiro stated, and she smiled and nodded.

"Sorta. Everyone knows our father and brother, so they always ask us the same thing everyday. The first few times we tried them, but after a

while we started to decline because it was nearly making us late for school. So, as a form of apology, I shop in their stores mostly." Yuzu stated, and

Karin watched as Toshiro nodded in understanding as they were stopped once more. She knew that this was the last person who was going to stop

them, and just shook her head as the sweet shop asked them. Giving a sigh she stepped past and started for school, only to tense as she saw one of the

soccer players waiting at the next corner. Staring right at her.

"Karin?" Yuzu asked, and she nodded.

"I see him. No worries though, I'm not going to let him upset me." She stated, and just met his gaze as they came to pass him. He stepped into

her path, causing her to stop or else run into him.

"Karin. We need to talk." He stated, she sighed, but met his gaze. Waiting for him to say something, only to raise an eyebrow when he remained

silent.

"Well? What do you want to talk about?" She asked, frowning when he shook his head and nodded toward Yuzu and Toshiro.

"This is a team discussion." He stated, and Karin glared while shaking her head.

"If you can't say what you have to in front of my sister and my brother's friend, then you have nothing to discuss with me. Now, if you'll excuse us

we need to get to school." She stated, and moved around him. She glanced back when she heard him take a quick intake of air, and noticed that he was

staring down Toshiro.

"He has our school uniform on. " He stated, and Karin rolled her eyes, and offered Toshiro an apologetic look.

"Yes he has our uniform on, because he's attending our school for a while, since his parents transferred her." She stated smoothly, and then

motioned for the others to follow her. They walked around, and started on their way to school again.

"Didn't think that the others were right. You really are nothing but a tramp aren't you?" He growled, Karin spun only to freeze as she watch Toshiro

grabbed the man by the collar.

"I suggest that you never say something like that again about Karin. Or else you'll be regretting it highly." He growled, and Karin smiled faintly as

the man paled. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not worth it Toshiro. Let's go or we'll be late." She stated, he nodded and released the man. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When

they arrived to school, they showed Toshiro to the teachers' lounge, made sure he found the right teacher and then left. But Karin stilled for a moment as

she caught a glimpse of blue hair, but it moved out of view a moment later. She figured that it must be the new guy. Giving a shrug, she headed for her

homeroom.

Toshiro stared at the man that was waiting out in the hall with him. Riyan Sourichi, was tall with a lean muscular build, ice cold blue eyes, and faint

blue hair. He looked moderately normal, but his spiritual pressure stated otherwise. The man's power was nearly suffocating, and had Toshiro spiking his

own just to stay on his feet.

"So. The soul society sends only one soul reaper. They underestimate me greatly." He stated, and Toshiro glared at him, tensing as his cool blue

gaze met those icy ones.

"You're the one behind the missing reports." He growled, the man just smiled and laughed softly.

"Very observant, squad ten Captain, Hitsugaya." He stated softly, causing Toshiro to tense and glare at him. Earning a laugh from the man. He

was distracted from saying anything when the door opened and the teacher waved him forward. Toshiro walked in, made a quick introduction and sat

in the empty seat beside Karin. He nodded toward the door when she gave him a confused look, and then sent his energy toward her when the man

walked in and spread his spiritual energy toward them. Riyan's introduction was slightly longer winded, and had Toshiro fidgeting in his seat. He had a

feeling that if he confronted him, he may try to kill everyone on the spot. He watched as the man sat a few chairs in front of them. This wasn't good, and

he had no idea as to how to deal with this situation. While he had found it suspicious that this man had given his identity up so easily, he couldn't figure

out why. Did he have a plan for the soul reapers? What exactly were his powers? Was there any way around them? He sighed as the teacher turned

and started class, only to blink when he felt the man send his spiritual pressure back at them, and knew Karin felt it when she tensed and squeezed her

eyes closed. Toshiro surged his up and toward her, that way she wasn't getting smothered by it, and protected by his. And he knew that it was going to

be a long day.

Toshiro sighed as he glanced up at the clock and saw that they still had a good half hour before the day ended, and was hoping he could make it.

His energy was becoming drained with keeping his spiritual pressure guarding Karin from being smothered by Riyan's. The man hadn't let up, and have

kept fluctuating the pressure, causing Toshiro to use up a lot of energy so none slipped past and reached Karin.

"Toshiro." The small whisper caused him to glance at her, and he blinked as he saw her holding a paper toward him. Glaring at the teacher he

quickly took it and placed it in the center of his desk, then glanced down at it.

-_It's obvious from the way that you're acting, and shielding me, that this guy is the one causing you guys trouble. But why is he being so opened_

_about it? He has been taunting you all day, and when he ate with us I thought you were going to burst out of your gigai and kill him. Especially when he_

_started to talk with me._

Toshiro sighed, and knew that he had acted badly and tense all day. But he wasn't going to let this guy get Karin, and she was right. If the guy

hadn't finished lunch when he did, he would have jumped out of his gigai to attack him. The man had been trying to charm Karin, and had even been open

about sensing her spiritual pressure, and had taken it upon himself to frighten her slightly. Toshiro grabbed his pen and poised it over the paper.

-_You're right. That's the guy we need to capture, and he is being over confident at having to deal with me alone. I don't think he knows about the_

_others, and I plan to keep it that way. Although I can't but help but think that he wants me to call in others. He has some sort of plan, but I have no idea _

_what. As for lunch, the bastard was pissing me off, and targeting you to. Whatever he did to those who disappeared he wants to do the same to you, so _

_be on the watch._

Toshiro glanced up, and quickly pushed the paper onto Karin's desk before the teacher turned around. He watched a moment as Karin

read, but found his gaze moving to Riyan who was leaning back in his chair, flirting with the girl to his right. He glared at the back of the man's head as he

felt his spiritual pressure increase and matched his to it. There was no way that he was going to let the bastard lay one hand on Karin, he'd sooner die

then let that happen. He blinked as the paper slid onto his desk and quickly looked down at it.

-_If he wants you to call in the others, does that mean that his spiritual pressure can overcome all of yours? It's rather that or the dude is beyond_

_stupid. Also, don't worry about me. I've been having Ichigo and my dad train me when they can, as well as going to Mr. Urahara whenever I didn't have _

_soccer, so now I can train more with him. I've learned a lot now that my own spiritual power has become stable, just not how to make it protect me from _

_others and how to use it in a fight. Sorry about that. By the way, do you think you could come with me to Urahara's after school and help me train?_

Toshiro blinked in surprise. They were training her to fight?! That was news to him, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He knew it was good

for her to learn how to control it, but fighting with it. He didn't like the idea of her being in a situation to have to fight anyway. But he knew that if he could

train her then he would know when she was ready for a fight, or when she should just sit on the sideline.

-_I'll go, but be warned I've been know to be a harsh critic. As for Riyan, he would be a tough opponent if someone fought him alone. Hopefully with_

_the other soul reapers and Ichigo's help it wont be too much of a hassle._

He handed the note back and glanced back to the clock, thankful to see that only a few minutes of class remained just as the teacher announced

that they could talk so long as it was quietly. He watched as some of the students shifted to different seats so they could talk to friends, and tensed when

Riyan plopped down into the seat in front of Karin. Blinking suddenly as the man's spiritual pressure receded, and carefully pulled his back as well.

Watching as he rested his arms on Karin's desk before resting his head down on his arms.

"So, Karin. How about you go out with me tonight?" He asked with a charming smile, and Toshiro felt as if he suddenly swallowed his tongue as

he glanced at Karin frantically. Only to still as he saw that she looked down right pissed at his asking.

"Listen here and listen good, buddy. I want nothing to do with you. Got me? Now I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone." She growled,

and Toshiro mentally applauded her and faced Riyan to see how he took the rejection. Only to tense as he saw that the man's cold eyes had turned

absolutely frigid.

"You should be warned Ms. Kurosaki. I always get what I want, and those who refuse me usually get...punished, if you will, before finally caving

into my demands. Especially women." He growled, Toshiro found himself on his feet a heartbeat later, just as the bell rang, grabbed Karin's wrist, pulled

her to her feet, and all but ran out of the school building. He had sensed it in that moment, that Riyan Sourichi was a man of his threats, and it was all that

Toshiro could do not to go back in there and kill the bastard for threatening Karin infront of him. But he knew that going back there and fighting in the rage

he was in would only end up getting himself kiled, or worse Karin hurt. Fighting while enraged only lead to mistakes, and at that moment he couldn't afford

a single misstep.

Riyan smiled as he watched the white haired captain pull the young woman, who currently held his attention, away from the threat he had just

posed. He knew he could easily go after the twin sister, but there was no fun in that, also he knew she held no spiritual pressure what-so-ever and that

just didn't benefit him. Stretching he got to his feet and moved to leave, only to freeze as a group of young men caught his attention. It looked to be a

soccer team and they were glaring out the window at Karin and Captain Hitsugaya. He smiled and moved closer to catch the conversation that they were

having.

"I swear. What does he have that we don't?"

"It makes me sick. We're bound to know her better than that man can ever hope to."

"We need some way to get rid of him and get her back."

Riyan smiled, these men were making it too easy, but he knew that he could hurt the woman, and therefore the soul reaper, by playing these men

against them. He walked up to them with a smile, and bowed when they noticed him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you guys were the soccer team?" He asked, and waited as the tallest and burliest of the group stepped

up.

"Yeah, we are. I'm Shoshi, the current captain." He stated, and Riyan accepted his hand, but gave him a confused look.

"Current?" He asked, and watched as anger flashed in the man's eyes. Oh yes, this was the one he needed to manipulate.

"Our first captain was Karin Kurosaki. The woman you were talking to before that white haired bastard drug her away. She was also the best

damn player on the team, but quit because of him as well." Shoshi stated, and Riyan frowned.

"Is he a controlling boyfriend or something?" He asked, and waited as Shoshi snorted and rolled his eyes.

"They both swear that there is nothing between them, but I'm not believing it for a minute. I mean he's even staying at her house for crying out

loud." Shoshi bit out, and Riyan gave him an apologetic look.

"You like her, huh?" He asked, and watched in satisfaction as the man sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"We all do. It was sorta like an unwritten agreement that we would all like her and consider her ours. She's amazing, but we never let her discover

it because we didn't want her to have to choose between friends. Or reject us all completely." He stated, and Riyan nodded in understanding.

"But it seems like that Hitsugaya guy stepped in and stole the princess away. You have every right to be pissed at him. She's that kind of girl that

should belong to everybody." He stated, and saw as admiration appeared in the men's eyes. Hook, line, and sinker. He was in, and one step closer to

claiming her powers as his. He laughed mentally as they huddled him into the group, and shook his hand.

"Man. I think we're going to get along just fine." Shoshi stated, and Riyan smiled at him. All the while thinking that they were a bunch of idiots that

had basically just sold their souls to the devil without knowing.

Karin glanced at Toshiro as they walked in the direction towards Urahara's shop. She didn't blame him for the way he had acted. In truth she was

glade that he had acted that way, Riyan's threat had scared her right down to the bone. But she hadn't expected him to pull her out of there so fast, she

had expected a fight, not a knight on a white horse. Now though, he seemed tensed and deep in thought, so she walked quietly beside him, letting him

think of the things that needed to be done. Only when her phone start to ring did she remember her sister, fearing the worst she quickly answered.

"Yuzu?" She asked, and saw out of the corner of her eye that Toshiro had frozen, with his eyes wide with worry. Obviously she hadn't been the

only one that forgot about her sister.

"_No. It's Ichigo, but I'm using Yuzu's phone while she's shopping. She said that you and Toshiro ran out of the school. Is everything alright?" _He

asked, and Karin sighed in relief. She then bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of how to explain things to her brother. Only to sigh as she couldn't think

of anything.

"Hold on Ichigo and I'll let Toshiro explain. He'll do it better than I could." She stated, and held her phone toward him.

"Yuzu is fine, but Ichigo wants to know what happened." She stated, watching as he took the phone with a relieved sigh and started to talk to

Ichigo. She barely payed attention as Toshiro told him everything that happened and gave a brief description of what Riyan looked like, she was glancing

around. She just couldn't shake the sudden feeling that they were being watched. She blinked suddenly as she saw some of the soccer team across the

street, staring at them. No. They were staring at Toshiro. She glanced to him as well, and saw that he had noticed as well. She bit her bottom lip and

continued to glance around, becoming nervous as she saw the rest of the members both in front and behind them. Approaching slowly, but then her eyes

landed a bit farther back. Riyan was waiting at one of the shops they had just passed, staring expectantly at them. It was an ambush, and it was slowly

closing in.

"I'm going to have to let you go Ichigo." Toshiro stated calmly, then closed her phone and held it out to her.

"The moment this phone is safely in your pocket, you run. We can bust through the group in front, but you lead." He stated, and she moved her

hand slightly as she felt him slide the phone into her pocket. She swallowed as his hand rested briefly in her pocket, and then slowly withdrew it. She

spun and sprinted with all her might, gasping as a hand clasped around her bicep, only to grunt as Toshiro slammed into the man, causing him to lose

his grip and allowing her to break free. Without missing a step she started sprinting again, and knew that it was Toshiro that she heard running behind

her. She also knew that the others had no chance of capturing them since they were running full sprint, but they still didn't slow until they were only a

block from Urahara's, and they still moved to a regular run. They reached the shop in record time and Karin gave a curse as someone stepped into her

path, colliding right into them and crashed to the ground ontop of them. Giving a groan she glanced over to see that she had crashed into Jinta, and he

didn't look to happy about it.

"What the hell was that for Karin? Isn't it bad enough your brother bugs me about dating Yuzu, but now you." He barked, and she allowed Toshiro

to help her up and lean her against the shop to catch her breath.

"Sorry Jinta. We sorta ran into trouble, and had to double time it here." She got out between breaths, and glanced over as the door to the shop

opened and Urahara stepped out.

"What's all the noise...Oh! Karin, welcome. Are you here for training? And why are you and Captain Hitsugaya so out of breath?" He asked, and

Karin glanced at Toshiro, who had composed himself faster than she had, and he nodded. Stepping forward he quickly told the man everything that had

happened, as well as the mission, as Karin finished catching her breath. She glanced the way they had come, and was thankful not to see anyone from

the soccer team, or Riyan, in sight.

"Oh my. That is a problem. But Karin, you must feel so privileged." He stated, and she stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and frowned as he laughed.

"You have a stalker, that's what I mean. The guy must really like you." He laughed and she gritted her teeth.

"You asking for an early death, Urahara?" She bit out, and watched as the man laughed and waved his fan at her.

"If your brother can't kill me, what makes you think you can? Besides, who else is there to teach you about your abilities?" He asked, and she

sighed as she finally straightened.

"I still have Ichigo and my dad. I'm sure they could still teach me if you were suddenly to disappear." She stated, drawing a surprised gaze from

everyone and she just smiled sweetly.

"Touchy. Well anyway, how about we get practice started before you turn your threat into a reality." Urahara suggested, she nodded and followed

him into the shop.

"So. What is it that you want to work on today?" He asked, and she thought a moment. She had been wondering about her powers lately, and

figured that now would be as good a chance as any to try.

"I want to work on my stamina and speed." She stated, ignoring his look of shock and moved to go to the ladder that lead to the training room. She

heard him sigh and waited at the hatch as he called for the instructor for the day.

"Yuroichi. Karin wants to be your sparring partner for today." He called, and she watched as the woman slinked out of a back room and moved

toward her.

"You remember my rules?" She asked, and Karin nodded. She glanced at Toshiro, smiling as she saw the look of concern on his face. She had

heard from Ichigo that Yuroichi wasn't Toshiro's favorite person, but he would have to deal with her today. She inhaled and nodded to the older woman.

"Let's do this." She stated, and followed her down the hatch and into the large cavern of rocks that made the training ground. She remembered

briefly when her brother had brought her here, asking Urahara to teach her when he or their father couldn't. Urahara had taken one look at her, and

agreed. She knew that Ichigo knew that she had gone to Urahara for help herself when he had lost his spiritual powers briefly. Now it was going to be a

daily thing, and she knew she would get stronger now that she had more free time.

"Alright. Let's begin with the basics. Prepare yourself." Yuroichi shouted as she lounged for Karin.

Toshiro watched as Karin attempted to keep up with the ex-squad two captain, wincing when she was ruthlessly thrown to the ground again,

skidding a few feet before coming to a stop.

"Don't think that just because you've covered your back that the enemy wont attack you. Keep all of your guards up." Yuroichi shouted, and

Toshiro frowned as the young woman stood back up, panting for breath. Yuroichi made a dash for her again, Karin barely dodged the main attack, but

Yuroichi swung her leg and slammed it into her ribs, but Karin stayed on her feet this time as she skidded sideways.

"It would be so much easier if she could focus her power into a weapon like a soul reaper, or into her body for added strength like Yuroichi."

Urahara stated, sitting down beside Toshiro. He glanced briefly at the man and then back to Karin. It would be easier for her to do so, but he knew that

she couldn't handle something like that. She just didn't have enough spiritual energy for something of those caliber. She needed something that she

could handle, something she was familiar with. He froze as a sudden image of slight blue sparks as she swung her foot toward a soccer ball, sitting up

straight he glanced at the man beside him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a soccer ball or anything close to it in the shop would you?" He asked, and watched as the man looked at him.

"I run a candy shop. We don't sell anything that deals with sports, but Jinta might have something." Urahara stated, Toshiro stood and moved to

the ladder. Aware that the man was following him as well.

"Mind telling me what you have in mind? You've got me pretty curious." He stated, but Toshiro just glanced at him with a small smile.

"Let's just say that I might know something that might work for her. Just get them to take a quick break while I go get the things I need." He stated,

and started up the ladder. He stepped into the shop, straightened, and moved to the front of the shop where he heard Jinta. The boy was yelling to Tessi

about something, but he couldn't have cared less.

"Jinta. Where do you keep your sport equipment?" He asked, the boy glared at him. Looking as if he was sizing him up, and Toshiro glared right

back as he reached for his dispenser.

"What's it to ya?" Jinta growled, Toshiro sighed and then thought of something.

"It's to help Karin. Your girlfriends sister." He stated, and saw him blink, then blush slightly as he glanced away.

"Behind the shop in the shed. Take what you want." He mumbled, and Toshiro gave a small smile as he popped the small candy into his mouth,

removing his gigai. Then exited the shop, quickly going around back, opening the shed, and smiling at all of the balls that could work. But settled on the

bag of four soccer balls, knowing she'd be more comfortable with them. He quickly made his way back inside, bypassed the ones watching the store, and

hopped down into the training area, drawing confused gazes from the three already there.

"Toshiro? What are the soccer balls for?" Karin asked when he got close enough, instead of answering he dropped them in front of her and

glanced around until he saw the perfect spot.

"I'm going to stand over there between those two pillars. I want you to stay right here and try to kick the balls past me." He stated, watching as the

confusion grew on her face.

"Okay. But I don't see..."

"Just trust me Karin." He interrupted her, and quickly moved to stand between the two pillars. He nodded that he was ready, and watched as she

dropped one of the balls, backed up some, ran forward and then kicked the ball with all her might. He tsked as he caught it and tossed it back to her.

"Put more effort into it. I told you to get it past me." He shouted, watching as annoyance stared to cross her face. She dropped the ball again, and

swung her foot harder, causing it to fly toward him. Once again he caught it and shook his head. Tossing it back he lightly glared at her.

"You're not trying hard enough." He shouted, and watched as she slammed the ball onto the ground.

"Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on, and I'll figure out what I need to do." She shouted back, he frowned and leveled her with a cool

gaze.

"You can't always suspect to know the situation, Karin. If you expect to know everything that is going to happen in a fight before entering it, then

you should stay the weak person you are. You should keep letting everyone else protect you." He shouted, and blinked as she stepped back as if he had

physically slapped her. She had a weird expression on her face, something between disbelief, and pain. Had he crossed a line that he didn't know about?

He watched with a worried gaze as she lowered her head, and her body started to tremble. He swallowed and went to move forward but froze as she

rose her head and glared at him with pain and tear filled eyes.

"You bastard. Is that what you thought of me all this time? That I was nothing but a weak person. That I got in everybody's' way, because I needed

to be protected. Well screw you. And everyone else." She screamed, swinging her foot back and slamming it into the soccer ball. He went wide eyes as

her spiritual energy solidified around the ball and launched toward him like a missile. He hadn't expected it to be this powerful, or huge. It was ten times the

size of the ball. He barely dodged it by jumping to the ground, only to have to protect his head as it smashed into the stone pillars and shattering them

as easy as if they were just stacked toy blocks. After the rumble stopped falling he stood and looked at the crater that was now present. In the center the

soccer ball laid, not a scratch on it, and he glanced back to Karin. She was staring at the damage wide-eyes, only when she looked over to him did the

shock pass and was quickly replaced by pain and anger. He tensed when she suddenly spun and made a dash for the ladder.

"Karin, wait." He shouted, and moved quickly, easily overtaking her and blocking her path.

"Move." She demanded, but he stood his ground.

"What I said. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He stated, only to grunt lightly as she pushed past him and started up the ladder. He didn't dare

block her as she climbed, for fear of making her fall. So he waited for her to reach the shop and then jumped up after her.

"Karin, please. I don't think of you that way and neither does anyone else. What I meant Karin was that if you thought you would know everything

before going into a fight, then you weren't ready to fight." He stated, and flinched as she glared at him. But still didn't say anything, and knew that he would

have to do a lot of apologizing to get her to understand.

"Karin. I..."

"Just shut up Toshiro. Just shut up and leave me alone." She shouted as she stormed out of the shop and slammed the door on his face. He

sighed, returned to his gigai, gathered the things she left behind, and then started to follow her back to her house from a safe distance. Knowing that she

needed to calm down before he approached her again. But he feared what would happen once they got to the house, sure that Ichigo would slaughter

him for causing one of his sisters to cry. He watched as she opened the door, and slammed it before he even got to the steps. Swallowing he carefully

opened the door and placed her things on the floor, but kept his things on his back. He suspected that he wouldn't be welcomed back into the house in a

minute. He waited as Ichigo stalked toward him, anger causing the man's eyes to flash.

"You better have a damn good reason as to why you made my sister cry." He growled, Toshiro glanced down and shook his head.

"I said the wrong words and upset her greatly. I truly didn't mean to say them as they came out, but I can't take back the words I said. Regardless

of how many times I apologize." He stated, he watched as Ichigo stared at him, and knew it was coming when he sighed, uncrossed his arms, and

regarded Toshiro sadly.

"I hate to do this, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay here." Ichigo stated, Toshiro nodded and turned around.

"I know it means nothing, but please tell Karin that I truly am sorry." He stated, opened the door, and walked back out into the chilling night. He

glanced up at her window, felt his heart clench, lowered his head and started walking off. He deserved this, he should have never said something like that

to Karin. He should have known that those words would have hurt her, and as a result hurt him. He couldn't stand the fact that he was the reason for her

tears, and he knew that she was bound to hate him now. But he deserved it, and more. He walked until he reached a park, then settled onto a nearby

bench. At that moment he didn't deserve anyone's hospitality, and decided that he would stay outside tonight. Giving a sigh he stretched

out onto the park bench and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night, and possibly a long future if Karin never forgave him.

Karin sobbed quietly on her pillow, ignoring Yuzu's pleas to open unlock the door and tell her what happened. She wasn't in the mood to talk about

it, all she wanted to do was cry and forget about the bastard who had just shattered her heart. Of all the people in the world, she had thought that she

had been her safest with Toshiro, only to find out the hard way that he was the only who could destroy her emotionally. She blinked as she heard the

door open and crawled to the edge of her bed to glance out the window. Blinking in surprise as she saw Toshiro walking down the path and away from

the house. She watched until he was no longer in her sight, and suddenly felt even worse than what she had been feeling. She covered her mouth with

both hands to silence her sobs, and stilled completely when another knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Karin. You can come out now, I told him to leave. He won't bother you, so come on out and let us help." She bit her bottom lip hard at her

brother's words, crawled back into the middle of her bed, and buried her head into her pillow. She wasn't going to talk to anyone, she wasn't going to

bother them. She sobbed, raised her head and glanced at the wall in front of her. She found her mind traveling back to her training session, and she

frowned as she remembered the power that had shot out of her when she kicked the ball in anger. She had been shocked, and slightly afraid that she had

really harmed Toshiro when she saw the giant orb of spiritual energy destroy the towers of rocks as if they were nothing. Only to be flooded by relief and

anger as she watched him stand and glance at the crater with slight pride, only to glance worriedly at her. He should have been worried, he had hit all of

her buttons with those words, and she didn't want to forgive him. Even though she knew that he had only done it because he knew that it would have

done that, or at least suspected that's what would happen. But why would he say those words unless he meant them? '_I didn't mean it the way it _

_sounded.' _He had said, what other way was there to say it? She wiped her eyes and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she thought it

through. He had said that she should remain weak, and that she should let the others continue protecting her. Also that she should never suspect to know

all the details when going into a fight.

Giving a groan she rolled onto her side, trying to figure out what else Toshiro could have meant. All he had done was drop the soccer balls in front

of her, and told her to give it everything she had to get it past him. But it hadn't been a game, so she didn't use all of her strength. Wait. Game.. Whenever

she scheduled a soccer match she had gained some information, past plays of their opponents. Then trained her team to counter against them, but

the opponents always had something new up their sleeves, and those who couldn't keep up with the changes were put on the side lines. She sighed and

felt despair and guilt wash over her. How could she be so stupid? He hadn't meant that she was weak in a sense of power, but in adaptability, and that

for her own protection to stay on the sidelines until she understood the play she needed. Then when she learned the attack pattern, only then would he

have allowed her back in the game. Sitting up she glanced around, trying to figure out what she needed to do. The only thing that came to mind was go

out, find and apologize to Toshiro. He really had done nothing but tried to help her, and she had jumped the gun when he gave a harsh criticism. Standing

she moved to the door, opened it and blinked as she saw that all the lights were out, meaning that everyone was already in bed. She figured that Yuzu

was sleeping rather with Ichigo or the couch and prayed that it was the former. Moving silently she made her way downstairs, moved to the door, slipped

her shoes on, and then made her way out into the cold night. All that was left was to find Toshiro.

Karin sighed as she made her way toward the park. She had checked all of Ichigo's other friends, thankful that they had been up, but disappointed

that none of them had seen the white haired captain. The only place left that she could think about was the park, and she suspected that she wouldn't

have any luck there either. She thought for a moment that he had returned to the soul society, but pushed that thought aside knowing that he wouldn't

do that on a mission like this. He needed to be in the area in case Riyan tried anything. She just hoped that Riyan hadn't done anything and resulted in

Toshiro getting hurt. Toshiro had admitted that fighting the man alone would be foolish. She closed her eyes and hung her head, praying silently that she

would find him soon.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Ms. Kurosaki without her boyfriend." The smooth voice of Riyan caused her to tense and glance over

her shoulder. She swallowed lightly, and faced him while backing up as he started toward her. Starting to feel scared when he smiled cruelly at her.

"Back off Riyan. I can summon both Toshiro and my brother here in an instant." She growled, and watched as the man tilted his head and

continued to smile.

"Little hard to do when you're unconscious." He purred, and she flared her spiritual energy just as he lounged at her and slammed his fist into her

stomach. She gasped, staggered on her feet, then felt herself being lifted into his arms, and then watched as the ground got farther away as they moved

through the air.

"I'm surprised you're not unconscious, but at least it stopped you from sending out your signal. Now, where would be a good place where we wont

be disturbed? Ah, the park. That's an idea. Prepare yourself, Karin, you're about to get a punishment like no other." He growled, and Karin felt panic grip

her. She inhaled deeply, then started to struggle, only to tense and gasp as he wrapped her into a crushing grip. She could hardly breath, and it felt like he

was trying to break her spine.

"Naughty girl. You really want me to become angered, don't you?" He asked, tracing the shell of her ear with his nose as she felt them lowering to

the ground. She felt her feet touch, and then gasped as he shoved her away. She glanced around frantically, trying to find anything to use as a weapon.

The only things that were on the ground were small branches from the trees, and she knew that they wouldn't work, even if she channeled her power

through them.

"It's hopeless. Go ahead, try to run. You won't get far." Riyan gloated, she swallowed and glanced toward the soccer field. She froze as her eyes

landed on a bench near the field, or more importantly the small tuff of white hair that was visible. Obviously Riyan saw it to, he gave a small curse and

grabbed her shoulder in a vice grip. She attempted to shout, but it came out muffled as his hand slammed down on her mouth. She went wide eyed, and

moved her head up, causing only his thumb to be on her lips. Without thinking she opened her mouth, and chomped her teeth down on the digit,

wincing as she tasted blood. She grunted as she was roughly thrown to the ground, but quickly got to her feet and sprinted toward the

field. She reached the tree line of the woods when his hand wrapped around her wrist in a crushing grip, she bit back her cry of pain and focused her

tear filled eyes toward the bench.

"TOSHIRO!" She shouted, and saw the man shoot upward and glance in her direction with fear filled eyes that quickly turned to rage as he saw

the man holding her back. She watched as he jumped out of his gigai, drew his sword and dashed toward them.

"Let her go you bastard!" He shouted, and she gasped as he pulled her into his chest, causing Toshiro to freeze. She squeezed her eyes closed

as he started to stroke her hair and smother her with his spiritual pressure.

"You can't attack for risk of running her through. Wouldn't want that, now would we." Riyan whispered, moving his hand around to wrap around her

waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to glance at Toshiro, who looked to be waiting patiently for an opening, she relaxed

some as she felt his spiritual pressure slowly start to increase, knowing that he was signaling the others while Riyan was just seeing it as his frustration.

"Now, let's see if you will watch quietly while I have my way with her and steal her power." Riyan growled, his eyes on Toshiro as he started

leaning closer to her neck, intending to start kissing it.

"You really should focus on your surroundings!" A familiar voice shouted from their right, Karin gasped as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of her,

grabbing her arm and yanking her away from the man as a fist slammed into Riyan's jaw, and knocked him side ways. She watched as Riyan glanced

around, and looked around herself. Everyone that she knew from the soul society was there, and she blinked when a hand clasped her shoulder and

stared up at Urahara.

"You can relax now Karin. We'll handle it from here." He stated, and she moved back as he walked forward with his small group. She blinked and

glanced beside her as Toshiro stepped next to her, swallowing as he avoided her gaze and moved to stand with the others. She glanced at Riyan, and

resisted flinching back as she saw that he was glaring right at her.

"If I can't take the bitch's powers, then she will die tonight." He growled, and launched for her.

Toshiro knew the guy had lost it when he actually charged Urahara, his group, himself and Ichigo. He brought his sword up as Ichigo activated his

bankai, but blinked when the man suddenly disappeared.

"What the?" Ichigo shouted, only to quickly turn when Karin screamed. Toshiro spun and went wide-eyed as he saw her hit the ground clutching

a bleeding shoulder. Standing a few feet from her was a disappointing Riyan.

"Aww. You dodged it, but lets see you dodge this." He growled, only to jump back as Ichigo swung forward and swiped his sword at the man.

Toshiro crouched down beside her, and tensed when she moved closer to him, her body trembling. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked, which he was

thankful for, but he didn't want her getting hurt again. He moved them so they were standing, but kept Karin on his right, slightly behind him and his

sword. Then tracked Riyan's movements as he dodged Ichigo's, Rangiku's, Rukia's, Renji's, Ikkaku's, and Yumachika's attacks with ease. But he still

couldn't get his mind off of the fact that he had pratically disappeared and attacked Karin. That was the ability of one of the soul reapers that had gone

missing. Somehow, not only did he defeat them, he absorbed their powers. Which explained why he wanted Karin's. Gritting his teeth, Toshiro glanced

around, there had to be somewhere safe to hide her while everyone fought.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted, he narrowed his gaze, braced himself and then swung his sword. Only to gasp as Karin latched onto him suddenly

and felt her power flow into him. His sword sparked, glowed faintly, then shot a blue arch, that reminded him faintly of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, and

watched as it slashed into Riyan's side and right arm. He screamed and dropped to the ground as blood poured from the hole in his side and the place

where his arm used to be. He felt Karin tense beside him, and knew that it was her power that had caused it. Only to go wide-eyed as Riyan screamed

and watched in terrified awe as the area around the wounds started to ice over and stop the bleeding, but no doubt causing nerve damage.

"Damn you both to hell! I'll kill both of you!" He shouted, getting to his feet and disappearing again. Toshiro pulled Karin close and glanced

frantically around, only to tense as a shadow fell over them. He jumped backwards, pulling her with him and watched as Riyan slammed into the spot

where they had been, creating a large crater. Only to curse as he disappeared again, and felt Karin latch onto his collar.

"STOP!" She shouted, and he gasped as he felt their powers combine, swirl between them, and then blast outwards. It lasted only a moment, but

left white lights flashing before his eyes, when they cleared he was on the ground with Riyan laying unconscious a few feet away. Looking as if he just

got out of an explosion. He quickly glanced to Karin, breathing in relief as he saw that she was also unconscious and leaning against his shoulder. He

didn't know what just happened, but knew that it was thanks to Karin that they were even alive.

"That was..." The unfinished statement from Renji caused him to glance up and stare at the soul reapers around him, all of them looking amazed

and dumbfounded. Giving a sigh he picked Karin up and motioned for Ichigo. The substitute soul reaper approached and he shifted Karin into a more

comfortable position.

"I'm going to take Karin back to the house and give her basic first aid on her shoulder, I want you to handle this. Make sure they tie him up tight,

bound and gag if needed. Then summon the gate, I'll be back quickly." He stated, waiting until Ichigo nodded and then took off toward their house. He

opened her window, easily peeled her shirt off, bandaged her wound after putting ointment on it and then tucked her into her bed. He stood over her a

moment, watching her face as she slept. He gave a depressed sigh and leaned over her, hovering his lips above her ear.

"I really am sorry, Karin. Also, I want you to know that I have always loved you, and would never mean to harm you. I understand if you never

forgive me, but I wanted you to know." He whispered, then moved and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling away reluctantly, stepped out of the

window, shut it, and then took off to the park again. Knowing what he would have to do, but not liking it one bit. By the time he got back, they were ready

to depart. He nodded for them to go ahead, and then faced Ichigo.

"Tell Karin to apply more ointment to the wound in the morning, and change the wrapping. Also, tell her that I really am sorry for everything." He

stated, and glanced up at the man when he huffed and glared down at him.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" He asked, and Toshiro glanced down and away.

"Because. I'll be returning to the soul society, and I'll doubt that I'll ever be back." He whispered, walking past the now stunned man and moved into

the gates. He quickly made his way through the gate, and glanced around as he entered the soul society. He sighed, flashed to his office, and locked the

door. He moved to his desk, ignoring the fact that Rangiku's desk was still cluttered with papers, sat down, and lowered his head down onto his desk.

Fighting back his tears as depression and loneliness fell over him.

Karin awoke with a sharp pain radiating through her shoulder. Grabbing it she sat up, and blinked as she saw that her shirt had been removed,

and her shoulder cleaned and bandaged. Pushing aside the covers she pulled on a shirt, and then carefully made her way down the steps. She froze as

she walked into the kitchen and saw only Ichigo sitting at the table, she knew something was up as she saw the solemn look on his face. She swallowed

and sat across from him. They sat in silence for a moment and then she glanced up at him.

"What happened after I blacked out?" She asked, and watched as Ichigo sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"Thanks to you and Toshiro, we don't have to worry about Riyan. You two defeated him, not sure how exactly, I'll leave that for Urahara explain.

But after that, he brought you here, treated your wound, and then came back. Then he asked me to tell you that he is sorry, and that he isn't coming back

to the world of the living." He stated, and she felt her heart stop for a moment. Swallowing hard, she nodded, stood and then moved back up the steps.

Why? Why would he just up and leave? Did she just dream him saying that he loved her? Giving a sob she covered her mouth and slid to the floor to hug

her knees to her chest. She rocked slightly, then stood and re-treated her wound. She stared at it for a minute and felt a resolve start to come over her.

Touching the wound she glared at herself in the mirror.

"I will get stronger, and I will make Toshiro come back. He's not just leaving like that." She growled, wiping the tears fiercly from her eyes and

bandaged her shoulder. Starting tomorrow, she would start becoming a new woman, one that didn't need anyone to protect her.


End file.
